


IX.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [9]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, Szenen einer Ehe - Offspin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Ich träume tief im WeingerankMit meiner blonden Kleinen;Es bebt ihr Händchen, elfenschlank,im heißen Zwang der meinen.So wie ein gelbes Eichhorn huschtDas Licht hin im Reflexe,und violetter Schatten tuschtins weiße Kleid ihr Kleckse.In unsrer Brust liegt glückverschneitGoldsonniges Verstummen.Da kommt in seinem SammetkleidEin Hummel Segen summen.





	IX.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



Leise summte Christiane vor sich hin, als sie Hand in Hand mit Charlotte durch den Park schlenderte. Es war Winter in Weimar, das Wetter war sonnig, aber doch sehr kalt, die Blätter der Bäume waren zu Boden gefallen und die Äste reckten sich kahl und traurig gen Himmel. Und doch gab es etwas Positives, dass sie dieser Situation abgewinnen konnte: die Leute aus der Wohnung gegenüber waren seit einer Woche im Urlaub in Italien, um dem deutschen Winterwetter zu entfliehen. Dieser furchtbare Herr von Goethe und sein fast ebenso furchtbarer Freund waren weg, sie hatte also nicht halbe Nächte lang Bachs Brandenburgische Konzerte durch die Wand hindurch ertragen müssen.

„Wollen wir uns einen Moment auf diese Bank setzen?“ Lolo sah sie an.

Christiane nickte. „Klar. Wir haben ja den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

Sie steuerten die Bank an. Christiane wischte den Schnee von der Sitzfläche und breitete dann ihren Schal aus, dann setzten sich gemütlich in die Sonne. Lolo schloss verträumt die Augen und lehnte sich an sie. Christianes Lächeln wurde breiter. Diese eine Woche Urlaub vor Weihnachten konnte sie ausnahmsweise mal ganz mit Charlotte genießen. Ohne Zankereien im Treppenhaus, und ohne nächtelange unfreiwillige Beschallung mit klassischer Musik. Es war bislang eine wunderschöne Woche gewesen. Und das Wochenende war gerade dabei, dem Ganzen ein Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen. Selbst, wenn heute ihre Nachbarn wieder zurückkommen würden.

Christiane warf ihrer Freundin einen liebevollen Blick zu. Auf dem Weg vor ihnen pickten zwei kleine Vögel im Schnee, die Sonnenstrahlen fielen so flach und gelb wie im Sommer nie. Der Schnee auf den Wiesen glitzerte kalt und bläulich. Lolo reckte das Gesicht in die Sonne, ihre welligen Haare kitzelten Christiane am Hals. Sie legte den Arm um ihre Freundin, ihr Blick glitt über den wunderschönen Körper der jungen Frau. Unter ihrem langen, weißen Wintermantel zeichneten sich ihre weichen Brüste ab, ihre schlanke Taille, die breiten Hüften. Ihre feinen Gesichtszüge, die so hübsch waren... und darüber hinwegtäuschten, was für ein Biest ihre Freundin manchmal sein konnte. Wenn sie ihre Nachbarn verteidigte, zum Beispiel, und darauf beharrte, dass vor allem der Jüngere eigentlich ganz nett war. Christiane konnte das nicht nachvollziehen. Aber genau dafür liebte sie ihre Freundin. Liebevoll küsste sie Lolo auf die Wange. Womit hatte sie diese wunderbare Frau nur verdient...

Die öffnete die Augen und sah Christiane an. „Hmm?“

„Nichts.“ Christiane lächelte. „Du bist schön.“

Lolo kuschelte sich ein wenig enger an sie. „Ich hab dich auch lieb.“

Es war Winter in Weimar, einige Krähen saßen auf der Wiese und in den Bäumen und krächzten heiser, und die Sonne ging rasch in glühendem Rot und schmutzigem Violett unter. Es war stockdunkel und hatte zu schneien begonnen, als die beiden schließlich am späten Nachmittag zuhause ankamen.

Unten vor der Tür stand der samtblaue BMW i7 von Goethe, und als sie ihre Haustür aufsperrten, hörte Christiane von nebenan schon wieder irgendetwas Klassisches. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht. Doch dann sah sie hinüber zu Lolo, die sie fast schon belustigt angrinste, und Christiane beließ es bei einem leisen Seufzen und einem ergebenen Lächeln. Wenigstens hatte sie Lolo. Mit der ließ sich sogar diese gewöhnungsbedürftige Nachbarschaft aushalten. Und außerdem war sie gerade so glücklich, dass sie einfach beschloss, sich nicht einmal von Herrn von Goethe den  Abend verderben zu lassen.

„Du bist so schön, Lolo…“

Sie zog ihre Freundin in eine enge Umarmung.

„Du auch… ich liebe dich…“, murmelte Lolo.

Und Christiane küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.


End file.
